


corruption's only a sin when it doesn't get finished

by clytemnestras



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, F/F, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: "You think just because you waltz in here all sexified in those Manolo Blahniks I'll fall at your feet?"





	corruption's only a sin when it doesn't get finished

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 7/10/13, ~~slightly~~ significantly altered

"Sorry, we don't work with hellspawn."

  
  
Lilah answered Cordelia's glare with a smile. Her heels clicked loudly against the hotel floor, gaze never leaving the pretty Seer filing her nails. "Boss not around?"

  
  
"No", Cordelia said breezily, reaching under the desk, "But he did tell me that if any lawyers stopped by..." She lifted an axe, smiling, "I should just start hacking."

  
  
"Good." Lilah's carefully painted lips pulled into a smirk, "It was you I wanted to talk to."

  
  
Cordelia dropped the axe, sending it clattering to the floor. _"Me?"_ She pointed to herself, then laughed. "Of course, who wouldn't want to talk to me, right? Except that you're pretty much the root of all evil, so I think you should start explaining before I make it clear why you really _don't_ want to talk to me."

  
  
Lilah was trained to notice things. Those things included pink flushing across girl's cheeks and throats.  _Cordelia Chase blushing? And for me?_ It looked like it was gonna be a good day.

  
  
"That's right, Honey, this meeting is _all about you_."

  
*

  
  
Cordelia wasn't listening. She totally wasn't listening.

  
  
She was completely, utterly, and in no uncertain terms _not_ letting Lilah Morgan convince her to join Wolfram and Hart.

  
  
"We have a position opening up, and a Seer is just what we're looking for. Bonus points for corrupting a White Hat." Lilah shifted on the couch, crossing her legs with _comefuckme_ grace. "Evil would look good on you, Darlin'."

  
  
Cordy forced her eyes from Lilah's heels to her eyes, "Sure, I'll go join the company who tried to _buy my eyes_ in a demonic auction, just for kicks. You'll have to try harder than that, _Sweetheart._ " She swallowed. Those black stilettos were the most perfect things she'd ever seen, and she'd seen herself in some very expensive mirrors.

  
  
Patent leather, thin, spikey heel, round toe.

  
  
She tried not to salivate.

  
  
Lilah cleared her throat. "Did I say 'we'? I meant _'I'_."

  
  
 _Oh._ Lilah wanted _that._ Lilah wanted _her_. She shook her head, licked her lips, and grinned savagely. "You think just because you waltz in here all sexified in those Manolo Blahniks I'll fall at your feet?"

  
  
"Pretty much", Lilah shrugged, toeing off one shoe.

  
  
A warm foot graced Cordelia's ankle, then her calf. Lust snaked through her at the touch.

  
  
"Of course," Lilah said with a smile, foot lifting a little higher on Cordelia's leg, "I meant it _literally_."

  
  
Cordelia bit her lip, leaning forward almost unconsciously - silently begging, _more contact, please_.

  
  
Lilah, devil that she was, obliged.

  
  
*

  
  
Lilah let her foot climb higher, pressing it warmly against the girl's thigh.

  
  
Something about Cordelia, splayed out and mewling really made debasement look gratifying. She gently pressed the ball of her foot against Cordelia's clothed crotch, rocking it back and forth at a torturous pace.

  
  
Cordelia's jeans couldn't be impeding much sensation, because she moaned aloud, voice like silk. Lilah felt her own skin flush, lust curling deep inside.

  
  
"Was I right?" She pressed her foot in a little harder, dragging it from toe to heel against the Seer's sex, feeling the heat bleeding through the denim, "Am I close to corrupting you yet?"

  
  
The spreading blush fluttering over Cordy's neck and chest was the only reply she needed.

  
  
*  
  


"Almost!" Cordy breathed, eyes drifting shut.

  
  
Crass and cliched as it was, pleasure bubbled through her like warm champagne. She was rushing towards something _spectacular_ , too fast for her to control. Her hands gripped the couch, knuckles white with the strain.

  
  
Lilah's foot slid faster and faster against her.

  
  
She was close, _so close._

  
  
The foot pulled away.

  
  
"Hey!" Her eyes flew open with murderous intent. "Get your foot back there Missy!"

  
  
Her glare met a mocking smile. "What can I say?" Lilah laughed, "Always leave them wanting more."

  
  
The lawyer slid her foot back into her stiletto, and stood.

  
  
Cordelia grabbed the lawyer's arm and yanked her back. Lilah faltered and landed right in her lap.

  
  
It was Cordelia's turn to smile. "Now, I believe you have a little something to finish."

  
  
Sighing with faux displeasure, Lilah straddled her legs.

  
  
"Those shoes are fabulous, by the way," Cordelia mused absently as Lilah began to rock against her. "If I join the dark side or whatever are they a perk of the job?"


End file.
